un début, peut etre une fin
by red lady death
Summary: prologue, Harry a vaincu, il ce reconstruit doucement avec Colin qu'il croyait mort, Draco a lui aussi besoin d'aide HP/CC pour le moment, un peu de HP/SF et HP/DM ensuite
1. Chapter 1

Il était tard ce jour la, Harry marchait jusqu' a son dortoir, ce rememorant de sombre pensées.

Il n'appreciait pas particulièrement ces instants de solitude mais il en avait vraiment besoin. La bataille finale avait été rude pour tout le monde, encore plus pour lui, le survivant, l'élu, celui qui a vaincu... Il avait espérer, qu'après plusieurs mois, le battement médiatique ce calme et que ses fans hysteriques le laissent tranquille. Mais cela aurait été ttrop beau et, plus de six mois après sa victoire, il était encore obligé de ce cacher par moment. Dans ses moments là, il aurait aimé ce cacher dns les bras reconfortant de son petit ami. Seulement leur relation n'étant pas officiel, pour son bien comme celui de son amant il preferait etre discret.

En haut de la tour d'astronomie, un blond platine pensait. La huitième année qu'il était en train de faire lui serait surement bénéfique, mais les regard constant et desapprobateur posés sur lui le genait de plus en plus. Il n'y avait bien que Potter pour ne pas le regarder comme une sous merde. Mais Potter était bien trop occupé pour lui venir en aide. Il ne demanderait pas d'aide de toutes facons. Si? non, et puis Potter ne pense qu'a son copain pour l'instant...

Et dire qu'ils se pensent discret lui et...

"Criveey"

"Colin..."


	2. surpris

**Bon voilà, je suis une petite nouvelle. J'ai déjà lu pas mal de fics mais publiée aucune, j'espere avoir des avis. Désolée par avancce pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de beta**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

le soir venu, Harry rejoind Colin dans la salle sur demande. c'était le lieu parfait pour leur rendez vous. Le blond y était déjà quand Harry arriva. il anlaça le plus jeune qui lui tournait le dos, le regard perdu par la fenetre magique

"-bonjour mon amour." lui souffla le sauveur. Le dit amour repondit par un sourire et embrassa son petit ami.

ils avaient l'habitude de ses petits rendez vous secret, c'étaient souvent le meme rituel. Il ce retrouvait, s'embrassaient, faisaient l'amour puis s'endormait dans les bras l'un de l'autres. Dans ses moments d'intimité ils parlaient peu, Harry ne le souhaitant pas et Colin respectait son besoin de calme et de silence.

Pendant que les deux Griffondors s ebattaient joyeusement, Draco lui, broyait du noir. une cinquième année venait de ce foutre ouvertement de lui, et tout Malfoy qu'il est, son regard glaciale n'a servi a rien, si ce n'est a la faire rire. Il lui aurait bien jeter un petit Crucio, mais le ministèrer le surveillait, et il es clair que l'on ne lui passaerait pas cela. Resigner, il entreprit de ce rendre au septieme étage pour dormir dans la salle sur demande. Une fois arriver davant le mur, il passa trois fois en pensant très fort a "un endroit ou je suis a ma place". Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir, en poussant la porte de la salle, le golden boy en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec son petit ami.

"au putain mes yeux..." fut sa seule phrase coherante quand les deux griffondors ce relevère en sursaut

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**voilà, a vous de me dire si je continue ou si ce n'en vaut pas la peine?**


	3. peut etre toi

**Et voila, un troisième chapitre, plus long comme promis. Merci pour les reviews que j'ai recu, ca me fait tres plaisir**

**disclaimer: (parce que j'ai un peu beaucoup oublier les deux chapitres précédent) l'univers harry potter ainsi que les personnages appartienent a jk rowling je ne touche rien a écrire cette histoire**

**ATTENTION: cette histoire évoque une romance voir des relations intime entre plusieurs personnages masculins, donc ne voulant pas traumatiser qui que ce soit, ceux que ca derange ferait mieux de ne pas lire mon histoire**

**Je m'excuse aussi par avance pour les fautes, je suis humaine, si il y en a des trops affreuse je ferrait en sorte de les corriger. Sur ce, bonne lecture**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Draco était particulièrement choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Pas que deux hommes ensemble le rebute, non, chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait il s'en moquait. Mais c'était plutot le fait d'avoir un Harry Potter, nu et parfaitement a l'aise devant lui.

Ce dernier s'était enrouler dans une couverture a partir de la taille quans il avait réalisé qui lui faisait face. Il ce demandait comment Malfoy avait pu entrer alors que la salle était occupée, mais pour le moment ce n'était surement pas le plus important, non... le plus genant était surement la mine froide et dégouter que lancait le jeune Malfoy.

Rien d'ettonant jusque là d'ailleurs quand on voit le paternel. Ceci étant, sa mine annoncait assurément une réplique cinglante et dégouter. Cela ne tarda pas a venir, une fois remis de sa surprise, le blond fit preuve de beaucoup de cruauté:

"-je voit que tu n'a toujours pas de gouts Potter, après la bellette femelle, un idiot qui n'a pas été capable de mourir, très bon choix" s'arretant un moment il jeta un coup d'oeil a Harry

"quoi que c'est peut etre lui qui n'a aucun gouts"

Sur ces charmants mots doux il quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière. Juste avant de fermer la porte, il put distinguer la voie de sa némésis

"- jaloux!"

oui, le survivant avat bien changer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Harry ne fut pas éttoner que la moitié de Poudlard connaissent la vérité sur son couple. Il ce doutait que Malfoy n'avait rien dit, ou du moins pas a tout le collège. Ce devait donc etre Parkinson qui avait trop parlée. Mais, ettonement, il s en moquait, que les autres sachent dans quelles bras il ce perdait jusqu'a l'oubli lui était égale. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny et surement Luna savait, c'était l'important. Les autres, Seamus et Dean ne parurent pas ettonés, au contraire il lui lancèrent de grand sourire encouregeant quand il approcha de chez les Griffondors

"-bonjour Harry. Le saluèrent le roux et la brune, tu as passé une bonne nuit?"

Le survivant ne put s'empecher de sourir, il savait ce que sous entendzit la brune, et ce ne le genait pas outre mesure. Il lui repondit d'un petit hochement de tete et d'un regard complice disant "si tu savait comme ma nuit a été bonne" puis l'insident fut clos.

Toute la journée il fut regarder etrangement, mais il n'y pretait aucune attention. Collin lui, a qui on posait beaucoup de question, répondait le rose aux joues, plus heureux que cela ce sache que géner. Il avait parfaitement conscience, que quand Harry irai mieux, ce serait terminer entres eux deux, et il voulait en profiter un temps soit peu.

le soir venu, ne voulant pas répéter le meme schéma, il resta gentimment dans son dortoir, les rideaux de son lit fermés, une bouteille de whisky pur feu pour seul compagnie.

Un Malfoy ne boit pas seul comme un alcoolique aurait dit son père. Mais, miracle, don père n'est pas là. Il s'abandonne donc a la douce morsure de l'alcool, seul dans ses draps de soie noir.

Ce n'est que 2 semaines plus tard que la nouvelle tomba: Le survivant a quitter son photographe de petit ami! Et tout ca pour quoi? Un sang pur dirait la rumeur... Poudlard est en effervescence, le survivant pourrait uriner sur la table que tout Poudlard en serait moins déchainé. Tout ces sangs purs qui tournent lamentablement autour du brun comme des mouches autours d'une merde dégoute profondement Draco, qui coule litéralement sur les rumeurs. Ases yeux, Potter pourrait ce faire un animal, cela ne changerait rien. Et il apprécierait grandement de pouvoir petit déjeuner sans etre enseveli sous les racontard de Pansy

"-Oh lalalala, si ca ce trouve c'est un serpentard le sang pur de Potter" finit elle par lacher

Le Prince des Serpentard consenti enfin a relever la tete pour ce renseigner, bien que visiblement peu interéssé

"pourquoi tout les sangs purs sont surexités? Si il es avec un sang pur, il savent bien que ce n'est pas eux"

tout les serpents a porter de voie le regardère bizarrement. C'est finalement Blaise qui lui accorda une reponse

"Bien que cela ne t'interèsse pas, tu devrait suivre de temps en temps Draco. Potter ne sort avec personne, il a juste avouer avoir un coup de coeur pour un sang pur. Ca pourrait etre n'importe qui, aussi bien weaslay que Longdubat ou meme Théo, on en sait rien"

Pansy choisis ce moment pour lacher sa bombe: "ou meme toi qui sait"

**Voulà, ce chapitre est plus long, j'éspère que vous avez aimez, a très vite ;)**


	4. note

_**désolée, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, je suis VERITABLEMENT désolée, mon ordi m'a planter. Ceci dit, le prochzin chzpitre est presque terminée, je ne pourrait pas publier tout de suite je part a Amsterdam mais promis promis je le fait au plus vite**_

_**bisouuuuuus a vous tous... Red.**_


	5. ce qui est dit

_**bonjour bonjour, alors je tient a dire que je suis désolée pour cette attente, je manquait d'inspiration. Je tient a préciser aussi que je suis confuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et je fait un appel de détresse a la béta, si quelqu' un a du temps et veut bien... Ce serait vraiment géniale. **_

_**Autre chose aussi, je suis une fervente lectrice d'un peu tout ce qui me passe sous la main. Il y a quelques mois j'ai entrepris de lire le plus de fic Harry/Draco rating M que je pouvait depuis le tout début. Je suis remontée en 2004 pour ca et je suis revenue petit a petit jusqu'a maintenant. Je n'ai pas encore terminée, et je déplore d'en avoir laisser certaines de cotés, donc cher(e)s lecteurs/trices si vous en avez vous meme ecrite, vous pouvez me les partagées avec grand plaisir, quelqu elles soit, meme d'un autre univers pour peu que je le connaisse, aussi "vieille" soit elle, j'hésite toujours a mettre des reviews sur des fics qui ont plusieurs années.**_

_**Sur ce, je rappel que les personnages et l'univers sont a J;K Rowling et que je ne touche rien a l'écrire, ainsi que cette histoire est a caractère HOMOSEXUELLE donc pour ce qui n'aiment pas...**_

_**Bonne lecture a tous et toutes ;)**_

"MOI? non mais ca ne va pas! Potter amoureux de moi, et puis quoi encore? Granger en couple avec toi! On aura tout entendu... Après sept ans de haine mutuelle, ce serait fort. Inquiétant meme je dirai."

Pansy ne répondit rien, Draco s'était levé, signe que le discussion est close. Néanmoins elle ne put empecher un petit sourire de naitre sur ses lèvres, déjà parce que le blond avait rougi, ensuite parce que Hermione et elle était effectivement en couple depuis trois semaines.

Leur premier cours était potion, donné par le professeur Slughorn puisque le professeur Snape n'était plus vraiment en mesure de le faire.

Cet homme n'avait jamais plu a Draco, pas pour une raison visuelle, mais parce que celui ci portait volontairement des oeillères et ne voyait en chacun que son prestige et sa fortune. De plus, il lui rappelait constamment qur son parrain était mort pour la lumière. Mort au combat. Mort en héros, mettant en danger sa vie pendant 17 ans pour une sang de bourbe. C e faisait tueé pour sauver son fils. Son fils, Potter.

Et voilà comment de Slughorn il arrivait a Potter.

" Je doit etre maudit" ce dit il. Puis son avant bras ce rappela a lui "ou peut etre juste Mangemort" . Le proesseur ne faisait pas attention a lui, de toute facon, Severus l'avait tellement bien préparé, qu'il pouvait faire beaucoup de potions, légale comme illégual, sans grandes difficulté.

Le cours lui avait néanmoins permi d'oublier cette histoire de sang pur. Mais la réalité le rattrapa en la personne de Pansy qui venait livrer ses ragots

- Eh les gars, Potter a parler: le sang pur a les yeux clairs!

Draco haussa les épaules

Blaise lui, aimant les potins ou du moins l'acceptant fierement depuis la mort de ses parents ce permit de poser des questions:

"-Ah ouiiii? Mais raconte Pansy raconte, qui a réussi a lui tirer les vers du nez?"

Ravie qu'on l'écoute, la jeune femme ne fut pas avarde en détails

"-Personne en fait, Potter parle tout seul... Personne ne sait pourquoi soudainement il avoue ca, mais en tout cas tout les males de Poudlard sont en ébulition."

Tout en discutant, il ce rendait a leur cours de méthamorphose commun avec les Serdaigles.

C'est seulement quand Pansy et Blaise ce mirant a faire des pari sur qui pourrait etre l'Homme idéal pour Potter, que Théo, le discret Théodore prit part a la discussion

"Dit moi Pansy, d'après toi Potter aime un sang pur, aux yeux clairs?" celle ci répondit par l'affirmatif "dans ce cas la, dit moi, pourquoi est ce que ce meme Potter est caché dérrière une statue a deux couloirs d'ici ce frotant lacivement a ce qui semble etre Finnigan? Pour la couleur des yeux, je suis okay, mais pour la pureté du sang..."

Le tableau qu'offrait les Serpentards a ce moments la valait le détour. Ils reculait tous petit pas par petit pas pour arriver derrière la dite statue ou, en effet, Potter et Finnigan semblait prendre du bon temps. Les réactions furent immédiate: tous rougirent et s'éloignèrent.

Pansy rougit parce que la vue de ses deux hommes était appétissante, Théo par gène, Blaise parceque des idées peu catholique avait traversées sont esprit de pervers, et Draco et bien... Il tenta de ce persuader que c'était le manque qui le faisait réagir ainsi, ou alors l'idée de voir Saint Potty le révulsait. Oui, c'est ce qu'il ce dit.

C'est deux heures après ce petit incident que la nouvelle ce répendit. Quand cela arriva au oreilles du chef des Serpentard et de sa troupe, tous regardèrent Pansy qui ce contenta de glousser.

Tout le monde ne parlait que de ca. Partout. Draco en avait marre. Le soir venu, il fit sa ronde, puis ce rendit a la tour d'astronomie, loin des cancans de Poudlard et autre futilité qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. Il fut rejoint bien plus tard par un homme tapi dans l'ombre

"-bonsoir Malfoy"

"-bonsoir Potter..."

Le sang pur était éttoné mais le masqua plutot bien. Le survivant vint s'accouder a ses cotés, toujours sans un mot ni un regard, puis quand le blond fit mine de partir, il brisa le silence.

"-Comment te porte tu Malfoy?"

Si ca ce n'était pas troublant, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Pourtant il n'avait jamais ressenti autant le besoin de ce confier jusqu'a présent, et le Griffondor semblait parfait pour cette tache.

"-Je me demande bien ce que ca peu te faire Potty mais... a vrai dire je me sens seul ici. Toi tu t'en moque, tu déchaine les rumeurs avec ton histoire de sang pur, de Finnigan et j'en passe, mais moi on me regarde comme une merde en dehors de mes amis, personne ne voit Drago, seulement le mangemort. Mais tu ne peut pas comprendre Potty...". Il savait que le lendemain, il regretterait ses paroles, mais il en avait eu besoin. Secouer le survivant, lui demander sans vraiment le faire de l'aide, c'était capitale pour lui. Et Harry compris le message.

"-Je suis désolé, vraiment... Je m'en doutait un peu a vrai dire, mais ca n'es pas flagrant. Je me suis toujours demander si tout le monde arrete d 'etre mauvais quand je passe. Il faut croire que oui... écoute Malfoy, je vais faire quelque chose. Et avant que tu ne te braque, parce que c'est ce que tu allait faire n'est ce pas, je tient a préciser que je ne vais rien faire d'embarassant ou de génant pour sa seigneurie Malfoy. Nous sommes presque adulte maintenant, il temps d'arreter nos enfantillages et cette haine qui est devenue factice"

Sur ces bonnes paroles l'élu abandonna l'ex mangemort, non sans lui avoir carresser la joue, geste très troublants pour le blond.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Voila voila, encore merci a ceux qui me lise, et pour ceux qui sont intéresser je vais commencer un crossover Harry Potter/Avengers, que je publierait dans les deux (parce que peu de gens lisent les crossovers).**_

_**Ala prochaine, Red ;)**_


End file.
